1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly to an air conditioner with an improved attachment method of electric dust collectors mounted at suction inlets in a lower portion thereof for convenient assembly and disassembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional air conditioner, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, is provided with an attachable and detachable suction grille member 20 having a plurality of suction inlets 21 at a lower portion of the front part of a main body 10 for sucking room air, discharge outlets 30 at upper portion of the front part of the main body 10 for discharging out the room air, and a plurality of horizontal and vertical blades 40 and 50 arranged in rows for changing directions of the discharging the room air to be blown toward a desired position of the room.
The air conditioner is also provided with a control part 60 at a central portion of the front part of the main body 10, air blow means 70 in the middle of the main body 10 for forcibly sucking the room air inside through the suction grille member 20 and for discharging the air into the room through the discharge outlets 30, and a plurality of electric dust collectors 80 in easy attachment and detachment at a lower portion of the main body 10 for filtering dust contained in the air sucked through the suction grille member 20.
The air blow means 70 consists of a motor 71 to be driven by transmission of power, an air blow fan 73 to be rotated along a motor shaft 72 by the motor 71, a duct 74 for guiding the air flow generated by the air blow fan 73 toward predetermined positions.
The electric dust collectors 80 are in a large plate type which enables the electric dust collectors 80 to be mounted on a plurality of fixed rails 11 horizontally arranged in a predetermined vertical interval at both side walls in the lower portion of the main body 10.
However, there is a problem in the conventional air conditioner in that the electric dust collectors 80 are mounted on the fixed rails 11 at both side walls of the main body 10 to be horizontally pulled out, as shown in FIG. 3 and to be attached in a reverse way, as shown in FIG. 2. In addition, the above-mentioned plate type of the electric dust collectors 80 is bulky and heavy, thereby giving a user troubles in handling and cleaning and in readily attaching and detaching out of the fixed rails 11.